Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Invasion Part 1/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (Voice Over): Captain's Log Stardate 53894.1. We're on course for the Fourth Battlegroup's position, I want to convey my condolence to the families of the crew's of those ships that were lost in Tyra, especially the family of my husband James he was the light of my world and he will be missed. INT-CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS Marcia is laying on the couch thinking about what she just saw, as the music is playing. MARCIA (Sighs): James I'm sorry I didn't make it to save you my love. She cries as she's holding the picture of her and James at their wedding, then the ship starts jolting as Marcia gets up and sees a pair of Dominion fighters firing at the Archer ship jolts harder. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE A pair of Jem'Hadar fighters firing at the Archer hitting the shields. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The ship is at Red Alert and is being buffeted and ROCKED during the following dialogue. LT. MASON: Shields aren't having an effect on their weapons! Ships jolt harder as sparks fly. CMDR. MARTIN: Carlson evasive pattern delta seven, Mister Mason return fire! Both Mason and Carlson comply with their orders. EXT-SPACE The Archer fires a spread of photons and they strike the lead ship and blew up into a thousand pieces. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. CARLSON: The other two ships are moving out of phaser range. They're coming back for another pass... but they're moving a little slower this time. Ship jolts harder sparks fly from the MSD. LT. MASON: Shields down to forty-one percent! ENS. CARLSON: Evasive pattern beta five! Ship jolts harder. LT. MASON: Shields buckling! INT-DECK TWELVE The hull breaches and three crewmen are vented out into space. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. SITO: HULL BREACHES ON DECKS FIVE-TWELVE, force fields are place and holding! Sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD, as sensors beep. ENS. SITO: (off her console) Picking up something dropping out of warp sir! EXT-SPACE An Excelsior-Class Starship fires at the remaining Jem'hadar fighters taking them out. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Smoke is everywhere and coolant is still venting from the ceiling. ENS. SITO: IFF confirms it as the USS California. Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: All enemy ships have been destroyed. Com beeps. ENS. SITO: (Off her console) We're being hailed by the California sir. CMDR. MARTIN: On screen. Viewer changes to the bridge of the California. FLEET ADM. TAYLOR (On viewer): Archer sorry we're late. CMDR. MARTIN (Smiles): It's alright Admiral just glad that you showed up, the Seventh battlegroup has been lost. FLEET ADM. TAYLOR (On Viewer): Fourteen out of one hundred twelve ships survived and made it back to our lines. CMDR. MARTIN: That's not good. FLEET ADM. TAYLOR (On viewer): Uh where's my daughter at? CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): She was stunned by the sight at the Tyra system she gave me command till she's fit for command. Fleet Admiral Taylor is shocked by this. (End of Act Three, fade out) (End of Act Three, Fade out)